


Liam Learns A Lot At Lacrosse Camp

by teenwolfpackbabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Am I obsessed with lacrosse camp liolan?, Corey just wants some peace and quiet, Liam makes Nolan nervous, M/M, Oblivious Liam, camping in tents, insecure Nolan, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Late night at lacrosse camp, Nolan’s erratic heartbeat is keeping Liam up, so he decides to make a visit to his tent.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Liam Learns A Lot At Lacrosse Camp

It was Liam who invited himself into Nolan’s tent a little after 11pm. Lacrosse camp had been so physically demanding that many of the players hadn’t made it past nine. Nolan was an exception to that, Liam knew, because the boys heart had beat way too fast for him to be asleep. Way too fast to be any kind of normal, and that was the excuse he used to unzip the tent and invite himself in.

“You okay?” Liam asked, startling Nolan slightly,

“Yeah. Are you okay? Is everything alright?”

“I can’t sleep with your heart hammering away like that,” Liam zipped the tent behind him,

“Oh… can’t you just block it out?” Nolan wondered.

Of course Liam could, for anyone else, that is. He had a hard time ever ignoring Nolan. No matter how hard he tried, how many ways he tried- picturing building a wall between them, covering his ears, focusing on someone else, Nolan was always loud and clear above it all.

Scott told him he didn’t know why when Liam asked, but the look in his eyes told Liam otherwise. Scott knew very well why Liam could never get Nolan out of his head, but he wouldn’t give up the info.

“Not that easy,” Liam settled on,

“Well, sorry,” Nolan apologised genuinely, “I know you’re probably tired,”

“It’s fine… What are you reading?” Liam asked as he crawled further inside to sit beside Nolan,

“Just a class assignment… I was hoping it’d calm me down, but… no luck,”

“Wanna talk about it… why you can’t calm down, I mean,”

“I’m not good enough to be co-captain, am I? Be honest with me?” Nolan looked at Liam,

“What? Nolan-“

“I know I’m not the best lacrosse player on the team… hell, I’m probably not even the fifth best. I don’t deserve this title,”

“Yes, you do,” Liam countered.

Nolan hadn’t believed him for a second. Liam hated to see Nolan like this, so full of self doubt and depreciation. He laid down, and pulled Nolan down beside him, pressed shoulder to shoulder, Liam’s arm tucked under his neck, hand relaxed against Nolan’s chest.

“There’s so much more than skill that makes a good leader, Nolan.”

The boy didn’t reply, though he did start to fidget with his fingers. Liam could smell the self doubt and sadness on him, and he pulled him a little closer. He knew Nolan had a habit of doing this to himself, and Liam was determined to work through it with him.

“I’m not good at anything though,” Nolan mumbled,

“That’s not true-“

“I’m shy, I get nervous on the field, I’m not a reassuring person at all-“

“You’re just being hard on yourself,” Liam eased,

“You’d tell me if I looked like an idiot, right?”

“Right,” Liam agreed, “and you absolutely deserve to be co-captain… now are we going to pretend that’s the only thing bothering you and go to sleep, or are you going to tell me what’s really wrong?”

Nolan looked at him then. Liam may not be a champion at picking people emotions from their scent, but he could always tell with words. Nolan wasn’t telling the whole truth, he was deflecting, and Liam was determined to get to the bottom of it, staring back at Nolan expectantly.

“I have a crush on someone,” Nolan admitted,

“ _Oh_ ,”

“Yeah.”

Liam wasn’t sure if that sentence sparked his interest more, or if it made him want to run from the conversation. For some reason, listening to Nolan talk about his feelings for someone was…. quite possibly the last thing Liam wanted to do ever in his life.

“Do I know her?” Liam tried to sound casual,

“Uh… sort of…. it’s uh, it’s a he, though…”

“Oh… sorry, I didn’t kno-“

“Neither- I mean, I did. Sort of… I’ve never actually been attracted to a boy in real life though, so…”

“First time for everything,” Liam felt stupid the moment the words left his mouth.

They fell into an awkward silence. Liam knew he should say something more, but he didn’t want to. He was sure now he definitely didn’t want Nolan to talk about someone else, or worse, to end up in a relationship with someone else. Liam would have to share him then, his attention would all go to whoever this boy was, and there was a knot of jealousy in his stomach when he thought about that.

“If I be honest with you,” Nolan abruptly broke the silence, “do you promise not to freak?”

“If you’re about to tell me you’re in love with Coach, I will vomit on you, and I will not be sorry about it,”

Nolan laughed, “ew! Liam, what the _fuck_? How old is he?!”

“I don’t know,” Liam defended himself with a smile, “you made it sound like you’re crushing on a weirdo.”

The two boys laughed a little longer about it, and Liam started to guess a few boys he could think of that Nolan would be embarrassed to like. They went on like that until Nolan sat up on his elbow, looking down on Liam as the laters hand slipped to Nolan’s back.

“Do you give up?” Nolan asked,

“I give up,”

“Don’t freak out, okay?”

Before Liam had the chance to get confused, Nolan’s lips had pressed against his. It was a short kiss, soft and shy, and then he was gone, back in his personal space by Liam’s side, still propped up on his elbow. Nolan looked anywhere but Liam’s eyes, and his cheeks had tinted pink.

Liam thought it looked cute, then his brain backflipped. Why did Liam think Nolan looked cute? And why was he only now registering the kiss? The more Liam sunk inside of his head looking for answers, the more the real world around him seemed to get louder.

Nolan’s heartbeat was back fast and loud in his ears, though Liam now knew why his heart did that. He had also started to notice that the further away Nolan was, physically or emotionally, the more desperately his senses chased the boy.

When Nolan started to cave in on himself, Liam’s senses really hated it, and he found himself sat up, hands gently on Nolan, coaxing him back into a comfortable, confident position. He noticed quickly Nolan’s skin was cold, and he tugged him a little bit closer, and that was when it hit him.

He was in love with Nolan.

Well, it actually ran far deeper than that, so deep that human Liam on the outside had missed all of the signs.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have you kissed you, you said you wouldn’t freak, and-“

“Hey, I’m not freaking out, am I?”

Liam realised then that he actually had no idea how he had been acting for the past minute. Maybe he had freaked out, or froze, he didn’t know which would be worse in Nolan’s mind.

_Oh fuck_ , he had upset Nolan.

“Hey, I Uh… you caught me off guard then, I didn’t expect it to be me… if you’d let me, I’d like to try that again, me being more of a participant this time.”

Liam had expected a shy response, but he got quite the opposite. Nolan didn’t say anything back at all, just kissed Liam again, and this time, Liam kissed back. Nolan’s hands were soft on his face, and Liam gladly grabbed him by the hips and tugged him closer, down on top of him.

For a boy who had no experience at all, Nolan was a really good kisser. Straddled over Liam’s waist, the boy wore a level of confidence Liam hadn’t ever seen in him before. Liam guided him, but largely let Nolan stay in control, it’s what he needed. Liam was so proud of him for being so bold. So he told him.

“You don’t have to say those things,” Nolan broke away from him gently,

“Yes, I do. Because they’re all true,” Liam insisted.

He kissed Nolan again, deeper this time, making sure it was passionate and not lusty. Liam flipped them, until Nolan was pinned beneath him, Liam’s hands on either side of Nolan’s head. He started to kiss his way down Nolan’s neck, careful not to mark anything just yet- he knew Nolan wouldn’t like that attention. When they were home from lacrosse camp, then Liam would mark him up.

Nolan’s lips had begun to swell with Liam’s when something hit the side of the tent. Liam pulled back, and tried to listen as best his could through the side of the tent.

“Liam, I swear to god, if you start having sex with him…”

Liam chuckled to himself, and looked back down on Nolan.

“Corey’s angry at us,” he explained, “we should get some sleep, anyway.”

Liam pulled back and laid down beside Nolan, pulling the boy into his arms instead. There were things they needed to talk about, but it could wait. They deserved one night of peace first. Nolan clicked off his flashlight, and in the darkness Liam let his fingers wander over the skin of Nolan’s back, lulling him to sleep before he shut his own eyes and drifted off.


End file.
